The present invention relates to a device to assist in proper picture hanging and more particularly pertains to allowing framed pictures to be hung straight and in a preferred location in an easy manner.
The use of picture hanging devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, picture hanging devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of facilitating the hanging of pictures are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,776 to Floyd discloses a picture hanging device comprised of a plunger assembly capable of being depressed to mark a point on a wall. U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,154 to Aydelott discloses a marking device comprised of a rigid handle connected with a pivoting assembly which holds a wall marking element, such as a pin. U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,165 to Pfeffer discloses a picture hanging device comprised of a flat elongated tool with a pointed element affixed to one end. U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,313 to Erickson discloses an object hanging device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a device to assist in proper picture hanging for allowing framed pictures to be hung straight and in a preferred location in an easy manner.
In this respect, the device to assist in proper picture hanging according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing framed pictures to be hung straight and in a preferred location in an easy manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved device to assist in proper picture hanging which can be used for allowing framed pictures to be hung straight and in a preferred location in an easy manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.